Rechargeable devices are extremely popular and quite commonplace. Laptops, remotely controlled toys and cellular telephones, among other devices, all require regular recharging, and typically this involves connecting the rechargeable device to a charger in order to recharge the device's internal batteries. Chargers can contain either an AC/DC converter so that they can connect directly to an AC power source, or have an internal DC power source (such as replaceable batteries).
The connection between a rechargeable device and a charger, or charging interface, typically consists of a male plug and a female socket which slidably interconnect. Each of the male plug and the female socket may be located either on the device itself or on the charger. Regardless of orientation, the device side of the charging interface is often mounted on or otherwise connected to a circuit board located inside the device.
For many rechargeable devices, the electrical connection between the rechargeable device and the power source is unique to the device, such that connecting a rechargeable device with a charger not intended for use with that device can cause damage to the device. In that case, it is important for the charging interface to be designed so that it is difficult or impossible to accidentally use the wrong charger when attempting to recharge the device.
Plugging and unplugging the rechargeable device from its battery charger can damage the connection between the device portion of the charging interface and the circuit board it is attached to within the device, as the device portion of the charging interface is generally soldered to the circuit board and soldering material can be brittle when stressed. Once these soldered connections are cracked or otherwise damaged, electrical contact may be lost.
Furthermore, many prior art charging interfaces have delicate male prongs which fit into corresponding female slots. These male prongs can be bent or otherwise misshaped or even broken when the male prongs are incorrectly inserted in the female slots, resulting in an inoperable charging interface. Furthermore, if the male prongs are inserted incorrectly into the female slots, an incorrect electrical connection can be made, which could cause the interface to be inoperable, or even damage the device or cause injury to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a charging interface that is simple to use and durable and which does not place unnecessary strain on the circuit board on which it is mounted.